Jonathan Coinín
"THIS IS NOT THE APOCALYPSE I ORDERED. THERE ARE NO ROBOTS." So tired waiting for the end to come It's hard to compress most of John's life into something that makes sense, even in writing. The first years of his life were spent running with his mother who believed that John was supposed to save mankind in the future, living off the grid, while he was trained how to shoot, how to hack computers, how to break into systems. When he was nine his mother attempted to blow up a computer factory; she was caught, arrested, put into a mental institution. John was stuck in foster care but he didn't adapt well; eventually he took to delinquency, breaking into places and hacking into ATMs to steal money. Fully dead already but forever young He was sent to a boarding school in Arizona at thirteen after bouncing in and out of group homes and foster families. Met a pretty girl, more or less made friends with her, but. Had a lot of weird dreams and trouble adjusting to a new life. A normal one. Then his mother got out when he was fifteen, came in the middle of the night to get him, and his normal life went right out the fucking window. The machines were real, she told him, and with everything going on around them he believed her. On a level he kind of wanted to believe her, wanted to have a reason to trust his mother, wanted to believe he had a destiny of some sort, and it might even be somewhat normal to listen to and trust your parent. Especially when they have as much conviction as Sarah did about the machines. Hello, my dearest father it's your favorite son John still had dreams. But Sarah either recognized her son's ability as something that could get them noticed by the wrong people or had serious control issues, because she essentially fed him sedatives and told him that the dreams were conversations he was having with people from the future. A future version of himself who talked to him about what was going to happen. And he believed it. Slowly but surely John forgot those few years outside of his mother's particular brand of reality, and his dreams took a much darker turn in the last few years as he remained on the run with his mother. When the dust settled and most of those who had fallen victim to the plague were dead, John and Sarah were left standing, alone, deep in the desert. How he managed to not run afoul of Randal Flagg is a mystery still, but Sarah was one of those who did not handle the sudden death of most of humanity very well. John woken up to find her brandishing surgery tools at him. Talking her down didn't work. Sedating her didn't work. Eventually John just put her out of her misery. Then he hit the road. There's some things that I'm regretting Five foot eleven, skinny, scruffy. Looks in perpetual need of a hot meal, but that wiry-ness is all muscle. Upper arms, back and chest are badly scarred - as a result, he has taken to always wearing longer sleeves, no matter what the weather. Brown hair in perpetual need of cutting, green eyes. Might have recently fallen into a brick wall. Hard to tell, with this kid. I am destroyer, I am lover *Moody *Blunt jackass by default *Has mommy issues *Has end of the world issues *Has control issues *Has self-esteem issues *Has relationship subscriptions *Not an evil person, per se *Cares more about other people than he'll ever care about himself *Suicidal tendencies buried down in there I love one thing, destroy the other For the duration of the game, John will go by the alias Jonathan Coinín. Category:Citizens